No Such Thing as Failure
by iiKiwiliciousii
Summary: April is having trouble with her training, and begins to feel like she failed, and with no one else there, Mikey needs to cheer her up. (2k12, one shot)


**Ok! I'm back. I think? Anyway, I had a sudden idea the other day, so I figured why not. It features Mikey, (duh) and April, because I feel like there aren't enough of those out there. So yea. This is set in the 2k12 world, as usual, and once again, it's a one shot. So I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I don't own TMNT!**

No Such Thing as Failure

The smell of pizza drifted through the lair, drawing even the pizza haters toward it. For in the kitchen was Michelangelo Hamato, making the delicious cheesy meal. His brothers were on patrol along with Casey, but Mikey wasn't feeling his best that night so, with Master Splinters permission, he stayed home.

At first, he tried to sleep, hoping that would help his pounding headache, but how can you sleep with a headache? So after taking some Tylenol, he tried to read a comic. That didn't work to well, because his eyes hurt too much to focus on one page. Finally giving up, the little turtle decided to make pizza. It was a good distraction, and he was sure his brothers would be hungry upon there return.

He was too tired to make a fancy pizza with insane toppings, so he made a simple cheese pizza. He wasn't too hungry anyway. He didn't sing as he tossed the dough, and didn't try to make a masterpiece with the sauce. He didn't even take out Ice Cream Kitty to play with her as the pizza cooked. When the timer dinged, Mikey jumped up in the air, because he was half asleep when the timer went off.

Mikey opened the oven door and reached for the pizza, before instantly jumping back, hissing while holding his now burnt hand. He was so out of it, he even forgot the oven mitts. Grumbling to himself, the orange clad turtle pulled out his simple green and orange mitts, before reaching back into the oven and pulling out the pizza. Placing it on the counter to cool off, Mikey wondered what he would do for the remaining time before his brothers came back. He figured he would try and sleep again. He didn't have any trouble a few minutes ago, so why not.

Walking toward his bedroom, Mikey passed the Dojo, but instead of hearing silence, he heard frustrated grunts. Curious, Mikey peeked into the room to find one redheaded teen. A frustrated one at that... After watching for a few minutes, Mikey realized she was trying to do a certain trick that took even Leo a little bit of time to master. It involved doing a cartwheel without your hands touching the ground, before jumping up and giving a high kick, in order to break the board above you.

April's problem seemed to be that she could either do a half cartwheel, or she could never recompose herself fast enough after the cartwheel to jump with power.

"It's a hard trick."

April turned to the sudden voice behind her, finding Mikey leaning against the door frame. Giving a small smile and a laugh, she motioned for him to sit down with her.

"Geez Mikey you look terrible!" April commented upon seeing Mikey's face in the light. She wasn't wrong. Mikey's whole skin was a shade lighter, except for the dark bags under his eyes. His eyes themselves were bloodshot red, and overall he looked pretty exhausted.

Smiling weakly, Mikey sat down beside April, unsure of what to say. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, which April found funny because Mikey was never silent, before Mikey thought of something to say.

"It took Leo some time to master that move, if that helps."

April sighed, looking away. She wondered how long it took Leo to master that trick. Probably a week. It was taking her at least three weeks, and it was really getting on her nerves.

"It took him about two and a half weeks before he finally got it, then three to master." Mikey added, as if he read April's mind. April nodded, eyes widening slightly. It never too that long for Leo to master anything.

"I still feel like a mess up..." April muttered. When Mikey didn't answer, April continued. "When I join you guys on patrol, I always hold you back, and I keep messing up. I can tell you all get a little annoyed, and it bothers me that I can't even get one move down. I just mess up."

Mikey sat silently. Listening. Her problems sounded very familiar. Her thoughts mirrored his own. He thought about what to say. He could say that it was only because that they trained for 15 years, and she was still training, but he didn't think that would help much. Besides, he still messed up like crazy.

"Well I've been training for 15 years, and I mean look how many times I mess up. It's like me thing now!" Mikey laughed, hoping it helped, even just a little. To his joy, April gave a laugh as well. Just a little one, but still a laugh.

"Yea but you're still awesome at being a ninja! Sometimes I think you mess up on purpose." **(Oooo You Can do Better reference)**

Once again silent, Mikey couldn't help but relate. He often compared himself to his brothers skills, and yea, maybe he messed up on purpose sometimes, but it was to help them as a team. But it still made him feel bad after a while.

"I don't think you should compare yourself to my brothers and I. Like, I think are the most awesome person ever April!" Mikey said, smiling at her. April looked up slightly, a little confused.

"Like, April, look how fast you picked up these skills! Most people couldn't do that. Not to mention, you're confident and smart, both traits in your favour if you ask me."

April smiled, before sighing again, still looking sad.

"I guess... but if what you say is true, why do I feel like I failed?" April asked.

"I'm not sure... Leo might know though. Our fearless leader is always worried of failure. I don't think you failed, I mean I don't see anyway you could have failed when you got your awesome skills and-"

"I'm just a failure, Mikey! A failure!" April interrupted.

Silence once again entered the Dojo. April whimpered softly before curling her knees up and hiding her face in her arms. Mikey watched her, feeling sorry for her, because he was completely unsure of what to say to her. He wasn't one to talk personally to people. He tried recalling things Master Splinter had once told them, but could think of none for the situation. He was about to give up when a little light bulb lit in his head.

"Ya know, there's no such thing as failure."

Slowly raising her head up, April's tear stricken face clearly showing confusion, Mikey continued.

"I mean think about it. You can't fail something you already accomplished. You worked hard to reach where you are. Keep training the way you are and before you know it, you're farther than before. So in a way, you never really fail, because you master the level you're at."

April was rather surprised at Mikey's comment. It was a new angle to her problem, and she liked that angle. She slowly smiled to herself as she opened up to the idea. Mikey noticed this, feeling relief now that she seemed happier overall. Too distracted in his relief, Mikey gave a small gasp when April hugged him.

"Who knew you were such a genius?" April laughed, and Mikey joined with her.

"I wouldn't say genius, but I would say I'm pretty awesome; even without my +1 Ring of Awesome." Mikey joked, helping April back up.

"Hey if you want, I could help you train? I know a few tricks to help master that cartwheel." The turtle offered, smiling weakly feeling a little tired still. April grinned.

"I would love that."

oOoOoOo

Master Splinter entered the kitchen, about half an hour after Mikey and April finished training, enjoying the smell of freshly cooked ramen noodle soup. It was one of his favourite soups. April was carrying the soup, placing it in front of Mikey, who was already licking his lips and holding chopsticks. Once the bowl was in front of him, Mikey dug into his soup as if he hadn't eaten in days. While Mikey slurped away, April noticed Master Splinter watching from the door.

"It's a 'thank you' for helping me train, and master that move I've been working on, even when he's sick." April informed, laughing. Master Splinter nodded, for he had heard the conversation between the two, and it warmed his heart. He was proud of his son, and frankly, was glad the two got to spend some time together. They never bonded too much.

"I'm glad you both got something out of the training, April. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to meditate." Master Splinter said as he walked toward his Dojo, but not before grabbing a slice of pizza.

Grabbing a slice of pizza as well, which was only slightly cold, April found her way beside Mikey, who had just finished his soup.  
"I just wanted to thank you one last time Mikey. You really helped dig me out of that ditch." April said softly, giving a gently smile.

"No problemo April! It was kinda fun actually." Mikey said, placing his bowl in the sink.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm gonna go to bed. Feel pretty drained..."

"No problem. After all, even great masters need sleep." April laughed. Rolling his eyes, yet still smiling, Mikey grabbed a quick bit of pizza, before retreating to his room. April sighed, also pretty tired from the training she had done. So after finishing her pizza, she made her way to the couch, where she had decided to sleep the past few nights, and bundled herself up.

"Goodnight Mikey."

 **Ok so I have no idea how much sense that really made, and I feel like the characters started to get a little out of character at the end but meh. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it,I had fun writing it, even though my brain was kinda blocked halfway through it. So yea. In case you haven't noticed, I like to pair up characters who don't usually interact in the show. See if you can guess what my next idea is. I'll give you a clue. It involves Mikey. (hahah that's all you get)**

 **R &R!**


End file.
